sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kunzite (Fruitphox)
Kunzite was a member of the Crystal Gems that was first mentioned in Striped Sands, before she officially made her debut in her corrupted form in Monster Pentad. Personality Kunzite is an intelligent and enthusiastic gem. She heavily believes in teamwork and will always try to incorporate her teammates and their ideas into the plans she develops for situations. Whenever some of her team members fight with each other, she will try to break them up in order to revive peace among her friends. If something does not go according to plan, she will try to stay optimistic so that she can keep the morale amongst her team high. Appearance Corrupted In her corrupted form, Kunzite's entire body is in the shape of an orb made of purple electricity that has a lavender corona. While corrupted, her gemstone is located at the center of her electric body and acts as her eye. Non-Corrupted Kunzite is a short gem whose body is in an hourglass shape with lavender skin and plum-colored hair that is in a spiral. She wears a dark purple skirt and a sleeveless palatinate shirt that has a pink star on it. She wears a dark purple glove that goes up to her elbow on her right arm; she also wears palatinate-colored boots. Her gemstone is in an emerald-cut and is located just above her navel. Abilities As she is an Era 1 gem, Kunzite possesses standard gem abilities such as shapeshifting, however, she is not as strong or durable as a Quartz due to her not being made with combat in mind. Skillset *'Electrokinesis:' Kunzite is capable of producing purple electricity from her hands that she is able to use in combat. Unique Abilities *'Critical Analysis:' Due to being made to think about numerous subjects, Kunzite possesses the ability to analysis a dilemma and come up with a logical answer efficiently. Relationships Pink Diamond Kunzite was one of the many philosophers under Pink Diamond and assisted in the designing of the different gem structures on Earth. However, when The Rebellion started, Kunzite betrayed Pink Diamond. Rose Quartz Before Rose Quartz started the Rebellion, Kunzite had one previous encounter with Rose Quartz when she consulted Bismuth about the construction of the Lunar Sea Spire. Kunzite joined Rose in the early days of the Rebellion after realizing why the Quartz soldier went against their Diamond. Bismuth At first, Kunzite was one of the gems that told Bismuth what to build and where, but once the Rebellion started, and after a confrontation with her, Kunzite realized that Bismuth rebelled so that she could build what she wanted to. This caused Kunzite to ponder why she obeyed Pink Diamond. Laguna Agate Kunzite and Laguna Agate first met each other during a brief encounter when Kunzite had almost gotten crushed by a newly built injector before being saved by Laguna. The two did not see each other again until The Rebellion had started. While they weren't fighting Homeworld gems, Laguna would try to impress Kunzite but would end up falling on her face trying to do something funny, though she would still succeed in making her laugh. The two along with Botswana Agate would usually be seen with each other imbetween battles. Botswana Agate TBA Trivia TBA Gemology Gemstone Maker(s) Of Art All art on this page (apart from the gemstone) was made by Disgustedorite. Category:Phox's Box Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters